Futures End
by jiji1
Summary: Part one of Jiji's Saga. Jiji, the daughter of Goku and Chichi, begins her journey in the Mirai Time with Trunks and Bulma.
1. Default Chapter

A beautiful sunny day faded into night. Summer's sweet evening breezes permeated throughout the countryside. 

But they go unnoticed to the Earth's special forces.  They were gathered at the 

home of their friend Goku. 

Goku, the once mighty saiyan warrior, had become a victim of a radical new virus, which attacks the heart.  Not even saiyan blood was immune.  

Outside...

"Gohan, hey he made it!" shouted Paur. Gohan ran frantically into his home, only to find his father had passed on.  

"Oh Gohan," sobbed his mother ChiChi, "I'm so sorry...so...so sorry..."

"Goku, he's gone, he's really gone" said Krillan.

_"Kakarot....."_

Nothing else was heard except the crying of baby Trunks.

Six months later, in a city southwest of south city, terror rained down upon the 

city, as two mechanical demons, began their nightmare of terror. Two androids, 

the creation of Dr. Gero, a one-time enemy of Goku, destroyed everything and 

everyone in sight. The Z fighters rushed to defend the inhabitants. Piccolo was the 

first to try and die. Yamucha, Tien and Krillan also died. Even the mighty 

saiyan prince Vegeta was finished off with ease.  Only Gohan survived. As he 

pulled himself from beneath the lifeless bodies of his friends, he vowed to defeat the 

androids, even with his last ounce of strength.

Two months later, a baby girl's cry filled the country cottage home.....

Thirteen years passed.........

"Grandpa, look! Pretty lights!"

An old man looked up, only to see, in terror, two balls of energy coming toward 

them.

"Look out everyone...Run! Run for your lives!"

The crowd stopped what they are doing and ran as fast as they could, but to no 

avail. 

In another town, Bulma and Trunks were coming home from shopping.  They listen to the attack on Pepper city over the radio. The screams of horror and death blaring through. Bulma turned off the radio. 

"This is ridiculous!" she yelled,  "there's no hope for a normal life!" 

Trunks's fists tightened and rage swept over him.

"Mom, stop the car. I need to go" he told his mother.

Bulma stopped the car. 

"What? Where?...Trunks?"

Bulma looked at her son and saw anger flooding into his eyes. "No!... N.O. I'm not going to lose my only son! Trunks!!"

Trunks paid her no heed as he flew off toward Pepper city.

"Wait, come back!....Darn you! You better come back!"

Trunks arrived shortly after the androids had left. The city was in shambles. Trunks 

picked up a small teddy and held it to his chest. He cannot fight back the tears. Out of 

nowhere, Gohan, now a man, flew into the city. Scanning the ruined buildings, he found only death. Trunks swirled around and looked up at Gohan.

"Gohan! Gohan! Why do the androids keep doing this?" shouted the young saiyan, "It makes no sense!"

His only answer was Gohan's silent glare.

Back at Capsule Corp......

"It's not fair, it's not fair!" cried Trunks. "Is life supposed to be like this? No hope at all?"

Gohan stared out a window in silence. 

"Help me Gohan," cried Trunks, through his tears, "help me channel some of 

this anger so I can fight those two! Come on Gohan. You're half saiyan like me, 

so you know how I'm feeling!"

Gohan smirked as he listened, "You're pitiful Trunks," he chuckled low, "an emotional wreck. Just like I was when my mom didn't let me train with my father." He turned to face Trunks and grinned. "From now on," Gohan said, "I am your master and you are my student. Deal?"

"Deal. Thanks Gohan" said Trunks as a door opens in the other room.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" shouted Bulma

"Oh No! Don't tell her Gohan!" said Trunks as he wiped his tears and picked up a 

book to try and hide that he and Gohan were talking.

Gohan smiled, "Right."

"Oh there you are dear.  I'm glad to see you're still alive. Shall I start 

shopping for one?" said Bulma, peering over a bag of groceries.

"Uh..two is fine mom"

"Oh and a surprise guest...how are you Gohan?"

"Fine Bulma."

Bulma walked into her kitchen as she called out, "Trunks goes to fight the 

androids and finds you, interesting coincidence. You guys aren't planning 

anything are you? No one is that stupid? Right!?" Gohan and Trunks winced as they looked at each other.

A little later, Bulma was serving dinner to everyone. "I hope you can stay a 

little while Gohan.  I miss seeing you around." She lay a bowl in front of Gohan.

"MMMMM!!!! CHEW ATTACK!!" shouted Gohan, diving onto his food. The chopsticks flew, as well as the rice.

"CHEW ATTACK!!!" shouted Trunks, copying Gohan's enthusiasm. 

"More please..."Gohan handed Bulma his bowl. Bulma laughed. 

"Like father, like son." she said.

"You think so?" 

"Oh yes, especially when you wear Goku's old colors." 

Gohan grinned, "Yeah, it inspires me to wear his old clothes, like he's with me or something." Bulma smiled, then sighed.

"Gohan, can you talk to Trunks?" she asked. "He wants to fight the androids now, but he's too young.  He won't listen to me." Bulma handed a bowl of rice to Gohan and sat 

down. Trunks gulped hard and looked down at his food. Gohan grinned and tried to hide behind a spoonful of soup.

"Hey Bulma! Where are you!?"

"I'm in here JiJi!!" 

A girl, with long, wavy black hair and bangs, walked into the kitchen. She carried in her arms, what seemed to be several long rolled up papers. 

"Hey, I brought my ideas over...where do you want them?" JiJi said, peeking out 

from the side of the papers.

"Put them in my room Hun. I'll look at them later tonight"

JiJi looked at Gohan, "Hey you....."

"Hey JiJi...." Gohan smiled at her.

"So this is where you hang out between trying to get yourself killed by those 

two androids."

Gohan grinned and nodded......"Yep"

"Why don't you come home once in awhile?" sighed JiJi, "Mom, Gramps, and I miss you. Besides I'm getting tired of taking care of Ikarus by myself. "

"Oh? How is he?"

"Just like you, always getting into trouble"

"Keeping tabs on me eh? "

"Someone has to...Please come home soon. Or will the next time we see you, be at 

your funeral?"

"Nah...won't happen to me."

"Uh huh...sure." She raised an eyebrow. "I've heard rumors that you are fighting the androids all by yourself. Is that true?"

"Well, yes.." Gohan answered sheepishly.

"Please Gohan... be careful..."JiJi looked at him with worried eyes.

"OK.... I will," Gohan smirked, "Jellybean..." Trunks laughed under his breath.

"Would you stop calling me that." JiJi protested. "I'm not a little kid anymore." 

"Fine...." Gohan winked at Trunks. "Poo Bear..." Trunks nearly choked on a carrot from laughing. Bulma giggled slightly under her breath.

"Ugh..." JiJi rolled her eyes around, and walked out the kitchen, "Big brothers are such a pain...."

Gohan laughed out loud. He turned to Trunks with a sheepish grin. "You know Trunks....my mom has taught her how to cook very well."

"Ugh..." 

Later, Gohan started Trunks training in a deserted town far from Capsule Corp. headquarters.  Towards the end of the day, they ended up 

talking about Trunks father. 

"Yeah, that's about what mom says when I ask about him" said Trunks when Gohan 

told him that his father Vegeta was a strong but tough guy.

The two of them enjoyed the rest of the sunset.

"Hey mom! We're home!"

"Hello sweetheart," said ChiChi as her daughter and her father, the Ox King came 

walking in.

"Ah yes, wise man bringing in the groceries" ChiChi put her knitting down.

"I don't know about being wise but I did remember the honeydew melon and the 

potatoes and the ketchup for my French fries." said Ox as he set things down on the kitchen table.

"And I got the bananas you wanted Mom."

"Thank you dear."

"Oh, and mom," said JiJi, as she closed the fridge door, "I saw Gohan today."

"Really?" ChiChi tensed. "Tell me how is he?"

"Well," JiJi said as she walked toward her mother, "He's taken it upon himself to 

fight the androids all by himself." She stopped and rested against the kitchen table. "I told him that he needs to come home, but I don't know if he'll do that anytime soon." JiJi sighed.

"Oh dear..." said ChiChi.

"Try not to worry my dears," said Ox as he put the milk away, "Gohan is a man now, he can take care of himself." He went over and put his arm around JiJi. JiJi turned and buried her head in his side.

"I don't know Dad, " ChiChi stood up and grabbed an old photo of her, Gohan and 

Goku. She softly traced the edges of Goku and then hugged the picture close to her, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. Oh Goku."

The two saiyans were training three days later, when they sensed the androids 

attacking just a few miles away. When they got there, Gohan told Trunks to stay 

out and to let him handle the two droids. Trunks would have been ok with that 

except halfway through, 17 and 18 started to gang up on Gohan. That's when 

Trunks decided to step in. Needless to say, he was no match for them, and 18 had 

him in her grips. Gohan rushed to Trunks aid and started to take off, but the 

androids shot him down before he could get away. 

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., JiJi was trying to help Bulma with the plans to some sort 

of machine.

"Hmmm, that should do it, Thanks JiJi, you had some good ideas." said Bulma typing at her computer. "Now let me think about how to incorporate them into my plans......hmmmm...." Bulma leaned back into her chair and put a hand on her chin. "How we can start building this thing....JiJi?  JiJi?  Are you listening to me? Hey!" She looked over at JiJi.

JiJi was stone still, a terrified look upon her face, eyes black.

 "JiJi? Are you OK?" said Bulma, getting up.

"Gohan....." gasped JiJi, "He's fighting those things again.... he's... he's hurt. "

"Oh really? You can sense that?" asked Bulma.

"Yes," JiJi closed her eyes, "I know he didn't want me to, but I psychically connected with his mind so I could keep tabs on him."

Bulma looked at JiJi with a worried face, "Is Trunks with him?"

"I don't know. " JiJi shook her head. She opened her eyes and ran out the door.

 "I'm sorry Bulma," she called back, "I gotta go to him...." JiJi flew off in a hurry.

"Be careful!" shouted Bulma after her.

When JiJi got to the ruined amusement park, she found Trunks and Gohan beaten 

up pretty badly. Gohan had already given Trunks the very last Senzu Bean and now was 

lying on his right side, his left arm missing.

"Oh, Gohan!" JiJi flew to him just as Trunks started to get up. 

"What happened here Trunks?" JiJi screamed.

"In short, we got beat up..." grunted Trunks. "Oh no, his arm!" Trunks ran toward Gohan. JiJi grabbed Gohan and tried to pick him up. "Help me Trunks, we have to get him back to 

Capsule Corp. We have to hurry." 

"Right"

"Oh my, Trunks what happened?" said Bulma as she ran up to help bring in Gohan.

"Well......we got beat up..."

Bulma got Gohan settled in a bed and JiJi stayed by his side. 

Bulma turned to Trunks with her hands on her hips.

"What a coincidence," she said. Trunks head hung. Bulma folded her arms, "You find Gohan just as he is fighting the androids."

"Yeah, pretty interesting mom." Trunks shrugged.

"Hmmm...." 

Just then Gohan tried to get up, "Where are those androids?!" he groaned.

"No Gohan, stay in bed, you can't get up now" said JiJi, putting her brother back in bed.

"The Doctor said he wouldn't be up for a week," said Bulma.

"Well, you know my brother, Stubborn, Stubborn, Stubborn..."JiJi shook her head.  She wiped Gohan's brow with a cool wet cloth, then rested the back of her hand against his temple.  She stayed at his bedside the rest of the night.

A few weeks later, Gohan and Trunks were training again. Gohan was trying to get 

Trunks to bring out the Super Saiyan power in him.

"Wow, he's farther along than I was at his age." Gohan thought to himself as he 

watched Trunks try to transform. Trunks tried his best, but fell short of reaching that level.

"I'm giving all I can! Why can't I do it?" Trunks breathed heavily.

"Maybe you're trying to hard...."

The two guys looked up. It was JiJi, standing not too far away, with her arms 

folded, her right eyebrow raised, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey Jellybean, what are you doing here?" grinned Gohan. JiJi rolled her eyes at him as she landed.

"Would you stop calling me that..... Hey you two, I thought I heard Bulma say 

she didn't want Trunks to train."

"Oh man JiJi," lamented Trunks, as he straightened up, "you won't tell my Mom will ya?" JiJi looked at him, then over at Gohan. 

"JiJi, this is between Trunks and I." Gohan told her sternly.

"Really......." JiJi walked up to Gohan, a sly smile spread across her face. "So you train Trunks but you won't train me?" She looked him straight in the eye.

"You know Mom won't let me......" Gohan said as he folded his arms and grinned.

"Yeah, well Bulma doesn't want Trunks to train, what's the difference?"

"She's not my mom..."

"Hmmmm..." 

Trunks however found no humor in any of this. He came over to JiJi and stared her down.

"Hey. Promise me you won't tell my mother JiJi," he said sternly. 

JiJi looked at Trunks, then back at Gohan. 

"Please..." begged Trunks after a short silence. JiJi stared at Trunks for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. 

"Ok..." she groaned.

Trunks and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, especially Trunks.

"On one condition..."

"Huh?" The two guys looked at her puzzled. JiJi got right in Gohan's face.

"That you promise me to come home this weekend and visit mom and I. OK Gohan?" 

Gohan laughed.

_"Promise me...._or else I'll go and squeal like only a thirteen old can..."

Gohan laughed louder, but Trunks was looking at Gohan with terror pounding in his chest.

"OK, OK" Gohan laughed, waving his hands, "I promise, this weekend."

"Really?" JiJi said hopefully.

"Really..."

"Pinky Swear?"

"Pinky Swear..." Gohan linked pinky fingers with JiJi. Trunks let out a hard breath.

"Alright......" JiJi said, satisfied. Gohan rubbed his hand in her hair, under protest of course. 

"Ya big Goober," JiJi, gently knocked Gohan's chin over. The two of them chuckled. Trunks and Gohan then resume training.  JiJi watched them a little bit.

"Hey you guys, " JiJi called to them after awhile, "you know what, you're crazy.  Attacking 

the androids head on is not going to work. It hasn't up until now you know. "

"And what," said Trunks, turning to her. "You think a crazy time machine will make any 

difference?" He put his hands on his hips. "If you think that, you're the one who is crazy. You and my mom."

"Fight smarter, not harder," JiJi retorted, "that's the way we are going to beat those two."

"Well, we will just see about that." said Trunks. He fell back into fighting stance.

JiJi turned to fly away, "Whatever... remember Gohan,....." she called out to her brother, "you promised." She took off.

Gohan sighed and watched her go.

"She really loves you, doesn't she Gohan?" asked Trunks, standing back up. He watched JiJi too.

"Yeah she does." Gohan looked at the ground. "I know I haven't been around a lot lately. I just hope she understands that."

The two of them resume training once more.

JiJi flew over to Capsule Corp.

"Hey, You 're in a good mood. What's up?" asked Bulma without taking a break from 

her calculations.

"I got Gohan to promise to come home this weekend." JiJi smiled wide as she leaned over Bulma's workbench.

"Really how did you ever manage that?" smiled Bulma back at her.

"Little sister trick." JiJi smirked.

"Oh...I see..." 

They two of them giggled.

Later that day, Gohan and Trunks were lying down on a high hilltop over looking 

the city.

"How come I can't turn into a super saiyan?" lamented Trunks, "Gohan You're my master, tell me what am I doing wrong?"

"Don't worry about it" said Gohan, chewing some grass. "It will come with practice. You know, I didn't turn into one for a while myself."

"Really?"

"Yep, "

"So how do you do it?" Trunks turned his head to look at Gohan. Gohan breathed deeply a couple of times before he answers.

"All I do is think of what those androids did to Piccolo and the others" he answered. "My pain turns to rage, and then the dam breaks. It's maddening. It then washes over me, a power to stand up to those who hurt." he spit out the blade of grass.

A flash of yellow and thunder came from the distance.

"What?" yelled Gohan. He stood up and they both saw the nearby city being destroyed, "No! They never had a chance!  Ahhhhhh!!!!" yelled Gohan. With rage filling body, he turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Stay here Trunks."

"What? " Trunks stood up, "Are you nuts? I won't let you go it alone." 

"I'm sorry Trunks, I'm more vulnerable when you're there with me."

"No, I won't let you go it alone, not with your injury...." 

Gohan looked down at Trunks. "OK fine, just stay out of trouble."

Trunks smiled, "Alright, pay back time..." and he turned toward the city. 

_WHACK_

Gohan knocked Trunks out, "Sorry little bro," he said. "I've got to do this myself, I can't 

let you get hurt." He flew off toward the androids leaving Trunks behind.

"Ugh, this thing is heavy Bulma." JiJi was trying to hook a heavy piece of metal 

up onto the time machine.

"I thought you were a Saiyan JiJi," laughed Bulma.

"It's still heavy..." 

The two of them smiled at each other.  

JiJi jumped down, "Alright, what's next?" she said.

"Well I could use some help reconfiguring the interface and.......JiJi? JiJi?" 

Bulma walked toward the teenager.

JiJi was frozen with fear, "Oh No..... No Gohan....Bulma he's at it again...."

"What?" 

JiJi turned to look out the window. In her mind's eye she saw her brother 

giving all that he could to stand up to the metal demons. He had a few good 

shots, but he was on the losing end.  His power drained fast, as rain began to pour.

"There is no end to me! No end! If you destroy me, someone else will take my 

place." yelled Gohan.  The androids smiled a wicked, cocky smile as they mocked Gohan's pain. Gohan flew off as fast as he could, but gets blindsided by 17's blast and ran straight into the side of a toppled building. With a cruel and evil laugh 17 

and 18 dispatched Gohan as if he was nothing.  Gohan screamed as he was being 

killed.

Back at the lab, that scream reached JiJi's mind................

_"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!,........ GOHAN!!!!!"_ JiJi screamed back. She broke through the glass window and took off after her brother..........

When she reached Gohan, she found him lying face down in a pool of rain and 

blood.  Trunks was already there, hovering over his fallen friend. 

"Gohan... no... you meant everything to me..." Trunks sobbed uncontrollably.

JiJi collapsed besides her brother. She took his head in her hands and held it against her cheek. 

"No... Oh No....Gohan... Gohan, please say something to me....Please!" She searched his face, then all over him with her hands, only to find more blood and silence. She shook as she looked at her hands, now covered with Gohan's blood. 

"NO!" JiJi flung her arms around Gohan and buried her head into his chest. 

Trunks fists hit the ground, shaking it. His eyes glow as the power of rage and pain surged through him. He was a super Saiyan at last. 

JiJi however did not hear or see his transformation. All she could do was clutch her fallen brother tightly. 

_"You promised.......You promised me Gohan!" _

_..................the rain kept beating down........................_


	2. Chapter2

Trunks flew over to JiJi's house carrying a small package tucked under his left 

arm.  

_"I wonder how she's doing.,"_ he thought to himself.  He landed not far from 

her house and looked around.  He spotted JiJi laying out on her favorite "sunning 

rock" over by the stream that ran next to her house. She was listening to her music.  

_"Hmm....let's me see, I wonder if I can sneak up on her."_ Trunks said cunningly. 

He walked as quietly as he could towards her.

"Heya Trunks." JiJi said without opening her eyes. 

"Ah man, you heard me..."

"Nope, I picked up on your thoughts as you flew in....." JiJi grinned and opened her eyes, "You know you can't sneak up on me." 

"No wonder you always won when we played hide-and-go-seek as kids." Trunks said, 

looking down at her.

"Actually... no." She giggled. "Back then I wasn't very good at picking up on people.  You just 

weren't a very good hider to begin with" JiJi sat up and took off her earplugs. She smiled her little smirk at Trunks.  

"Hey now..."Trunks smirked back at her.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" she asked, as Trunks sat down beside her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He bumped her shoulder softly. "My mom also wants to know too.  We haven't seen you since your grandfather's funeral 3 weeks ago."

"Sorry," JiJi said, looking down. "I just felt like I needed to hang around home for a bit, you know, help my mom."

"I understand." Trunks fidgeted with the box. "How is she?"

"Well...actually..... not too good." JiJi said quietly. "She's gotten more sick lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Trunks leaned into her shoulder slightly. 

Silence. 

JiJi closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ever since Gohan died, she hasn't been the same." She wrapped and unwrapped her earplug cords on her finger. "Now that grandpa is gone, she's....worse."

"I can't believe that Gohan died 2 years ago. " Said Trunks, as he looked down at the ground. "I still remember it as if it happened yesterday."

"Yeah, me too." JiJi looked down at the stream, "I'm trying to be strong for her, I don't want my mother to suffer anymore, but.... sometimes....it gets,.... hard to..."  Taking in deep breaths, JiJi tried to stifle back the emotions that are coming from inside of her. 

"I miss Gohan, Trunks..... I miss him terribly"

"I know, I miss him too." Trunks looked up towards the passing clouds. Again they 

both sat in silence for about a minute. Then JiJi shook her head, 

"Anyways....." 

Trunks looked at her. 

"What's in the box?" she asked as she tried to put on her best smile to hide her grief.

"Oh this? Just something my grandma made for you and your mom." Trunks handed the 

box to JiJi.

"What is it?" JiJi said as she took it from him and opened it. 

"Just some desserts, you know how she is.  She thinks she can fix everything 

with a pastry or two." Trunks laughed.

JiJi did too, "Yeah, but she sure does make some mean goodies." JiJi took off the tissue paper. 

"Wow, look at this stuff!" JiJi surveyed the contents. 

"MMMMM....nummy nummy."  Both of them laughed. "Tell her thank you when you see her next Trunks."

"I will. Hey when are you coming back to work? My...uh...mom wants to know."

"Well," said JiJi as she got up, "I think in a couple days, I just need to be 

here for awhile."

"OK....I'll tell her that." 

"Hey Trunks, why don't you come in for a little bit, I'm sure it would brighten 

my mom's day."

"Sure." Trunks stood up and they both started walking toward the house.

"Besides, you can share these with us."

"MMM.....I won't argue with you on that."

"Your mother has taught you well."

"Yep, that's right." 

The two of them laughed again. 

"Hey Trunks grab my music doohickey thingy for me will ya?" 

Trunks ran back and picked it up and looked at it.

"Are you still able to download this stuff?" he said, catching back up with her. 

"Nope, unfortunately those androids destroyed the archive center last fall."

"Hmmm, bummer."

"Yeah no kidding. That more than anything really cheezes me off." JiJi grinned but looked also annoyed. 

"Really? Ahh... I see now, that's why you and my mom are trying to go back into 

the past." Trunks laughed as he elbowed her.

"Ohh  yeahh.....I need my music," laughed JiJi, "it helps keep me from losing my mind."

"Well then... that would be terrible..." Trunks grinned.

"Yep that's right, I mean what would the world do without my geniusness." JiJi said as she

flipped her hair with her hand.

Trunks smirked, "I shudder to think such thoughts......" 

They both burst into laughter as they walked through the door.

"Hey mom! Look who's here!"

_One year later...._

"Hello ladies, what's shakin? I see that you guys are still playing with your 

big metal toy." said Trunks as he walked in the door carrying a load of 

groceries.

JiJi poked her head out of the time machine, "Hey you....be nice. This is gonna 

give us all hope." She jumped out of the cockpit and landed in front of Trunks. 

Trunks put his packages down.

"I know you think we're crazy darling, but people also thought your grandpa was 

crazy and he became the greatest inventor in the world." Bulma said, looking up 

from her work. 

"Yeah Trunks...because of him, you've at least enjoyed some good birthdays in your life..."JiJi said, raising an eyebrow at him and shook a screwdriver at him. She moved over to the toolbox on the table, "So you better quit giving us a hard time."  She looked through the 

box for another tool. 

"Maybe," Trunks said, shrugging his shoulders, "But gramps wasn't trying to time 

travel."

Bulma laughed, "He also didn't have a good grasp of time either. When he worked, 

days seemed like hours to him." Bulma said as she stretched. 

"Where's your Brief's pioneering spirit?" she asked. Trunks shrugged.

"Besides Trunks," said JiJi, as she found the tool she needed and walked over to 

the time machine, "Don't you want to help my Father defeat the androids?"

"Look here you two," said Trunks, "I don't need any help from any dead people in 

the past. I am a super saiyan and I have been training real hard to defeat those 

monsters.  I'm stronger than I have ever been."

JiJi turned to him in annoyance, "Well Gohan was a super saiyan too......yet with 

all of his strength... even he wasn't able to defeat the androids. It would be 

best if you just stuck around here and helped us get the antidote to my father 

so that we can change the past."

Angry, Trunks shouted back, "Don't talk to me about Gohan! What do you know? He 

trained me, not you! He was my master and best friend! He meant everything to 

me!"

"He may have been your master and friend Trunks..." said JiJi, tensing up, _"but he was my Brother!"_ The two of them glared at each other with an uneasy Bulma caught in-between. Just then the radio blared out that the androids were on the rampage again.  All three of them listened in silent horror as the cry of dying people came over the radio waves. 

"They're at it again!" yelled Trunks, as he turned toward the door.  Bulma looked 

at him frantically, "Yes, but you're not going to leave to fight them are you?  

Trunks? Trunks?!!"

"I have to mom."

"No you don't, we can use the time machine! You don't have to go!" she shouted. Trunks looked back at his mom, then at JiJi.

JiJi turned away from him in disgust. "Don't expect me to save your butt again Trunks, I'm getting tired of that." 

"Fine by me." Trunks ran out the door. 

"He's just as stubborn as his father." said Bulma as she watched her son fly 

off. "JiJi...JiJi?" Bulma walked over to the girl.  JiJi was trying to busy 

herself with some bolts. "Hey JiJi..."

"What?"

"Are you, you know....keeping track of him?" Bulma asked as she knelt next to JiJi.

"I'm trying to ignore him." JiJi said as she tightened a bolt quite roughly.  

"Please," Bulma took the wrench from JiJi and then grasped JiJi's hand. 

JiJi looked into Bulma eyes and saw the worried face of a mother. JiJi's pride sank.  

"Oh, alright," she sighed, "He's gonna bite my head off for this though."

"When has he ever not?" said Bulma with a slight smile. "Besides, you can blame me."

JiJi took a cleansing breath, closed her eyes, and searched for Trunks.  She found him already engaged in battle with the androids.  As his mother and friend feared, he wasn't doing well.  JiJi's eyes flew open and she trembled from the images that she had just witnessed.  Bulma gripped JiJi's hand tighter. 

"What? What is it? JiJi! Tell me!" 

JiJi looked at Bulma, alarmed.

"Go," pleaded Bulma, "go find him for me! _Please..._"  

JiJi gulped hard and shook her head.  She got up and ran out the door.

"Be careful....."  Bulma watched her go.  "Oh dear, oh dear..."

JiJi found the androids and Trunks in the middle of the ruined city.  She 

hesitated for a moment, watching as Trunks got beaten.  She swallowed her fear and flew 

toward them.  The androids had Trunks on the ground.  They were about to blast 

him, when JiJi grabbed Trunks out from under them. As fast as she can move herself, she flew out of the way. Angered, the androids blasted after her, but she dodged out of the way.

"You're lucky I've been practicing my speed Trunks..." JiJi flew toward Capsule Corp. "And that you have such a good mom."  When JiJi got to Capsule Corp., she quickly took Trunks inside Bulma's lab.

"Oh no. Is he?" Bulma shouted as she reached for her son.

"No, just beaten," JiJi carried Trunks over to the medical bay and lay him in a medical bed. Bulma grabbed a med kit and started to work on her son. JiJi stood off a ways, with her head drooped in silence.  When Bulma was done, she turned to JiJi, "Thank you Hon...."

JiJi nodded her head slightly.  

"I think I'll go work on the machine." JiJi said and walked out.  

About an hour passed before Trunks woke up. 

"Mom?" he groaned.

"Trunks. I'm here sweetheart" Bulma headed over to her son. She cradled his head in her hand.

"What happened?" he barely managed to squeak out, "I was on the ground under android 17's boot, and then there was a flash of light. I don't remember anything else after that."

"I sent JiJi out to get you," Bulma said. "She was able to pull you out in the nick of time."

"JiJi huh?" Trunks winced as he felt the pain from his battle. "I'm sorry mom, 

I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have tried to fight those androids on my own."

"Hush now," Bulma wiped his brow, "Everything is going to be ok. All I care 

about right now is that you're alive." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"Listen mom, I think I'm ready to pilot the time machine." Trunks said.

"Trunks" Bulma huffed, "you don't even know if you've got any of your limbs in tact.  Let's just 

concentrate on you getting better. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Maybe your dear old mother isn't so crazy after all?" Bulma smiled at him and leaned over the bedside rail. 

Trunks laughed and groaned again his pain. 

"So this is where my father trained.  I've never been in here before, my mom 

wouldn't let me." 

Trunks surveyed the inside of the gravity room.  He 

walked around the place examining every inch of space, every corner. 

"Here is the data on Freeza." JiJi handed Trunks a data storage microchip. 

"Thanks." He held it up to his eye level, studying it.  "You're pretty good at finding old stuff like this." He said to JiJi.

"This is actually from your mom." JiJi folded her arms. Trunks looked at her surprised.

"It was Vegeta's." she continued, "According to her, he kept a record of Freeza's moves so that he could one day try and defeat him."

"Really?  So this was my dad's huh?" Trunks looked more carefully at the chip.

"I'll let you get to it." JiJi turned to leave.

"Wait a sec," said Trunks, stopping her, "JiJi," He put his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry about what I said to you 2 weeks ago.  You know, about Gohan."  

JiJi glanced at him, then at the floor.

"No, it's ok." she sighed. "These androids are making everybody crazy. We both were a little hotheaded"

"Even so, I'm still sorry."

"Thanks." JiJi slightly smiled.

"Listen JiJi," said Trunks, "Do you really think your dad is going to make a difference?  Is any of this going to make a difference?" 

JiJi shrugged. "I don't know.  Your mom thinks so." she paused. She takes a long drawn breath. 

"Whenever Gohan or my mom talked about him they always talked about how incredibly strong he was.  Not only that," she looked up, "but how he made everyone able to believe in something greater and in themselves." She closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if he'll be able to change history, but we have to try." JiJi looked at Trunks. "That's what I hope."

Trunks looked at the chip.  Thoughts ran a mile a minute in his head. Androids, time 

travel, all the people he loved.

"I hope so too," he thought to himself. 

"Well, train hard Trunks," JiJi left the room. Trunks inserted the chip into 

the simulations download port.

_"Training system activated."_

A year passed, the time machine was finally ready.

"I hope this works." said JiJi to herself, as she watched Trunks hug his mom 

goodbye.

"Oh you look so handsome Trunks Brief." Bulma tearfully said.  Trunks smiled.

"Here's the antidote, don't drop it." Bulma handed the precious vial to her son. 

"Don't worry." He put it into his pocket. "Hey you.." Trunks turned and grinned at JiJi.  "I know you'll miss my presence, but try not to fall to pieces while I'm gone." 

"Oh no... I've got more important stuff to do than worry about you." JiJi 

smirked.  "Wash my hair, do dishes, watch the grass grow, alphabetize the spice 

rack...." she chuckled. 

"Hmmm... right."

"Hey, Trunks,"

"Yeah?"

"Do be careful."

"Ohh, so you do care." 

JiJi rolled her eyes around.

Trunks jumped into the time machine, "Stay out of trouble mom."

Bulma laughed, "As always. You come back to me in one piece now you hear."

The time machine roared alive, and ascended into the sky. Bulma and JiJi watched as 

it disappeared into the past.

"He's in your hands now Goku." said Bulma, shielding her eyes from the machines bright light.  

JiJi watched in troubled silence. 


End file.
